Adiós
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Songfic, ObiWan se marcha, Anakin se da cuenta que le quiere, bla bla, leanlo y dejen RR pliss XD


**_Adios_**

Genero:Songfic

Cancion: Por besarte

Autor: LU

Pareja: Obi-Wan Kenobi x Anakin Skywalker

Ningun personaje me pertenece...bla bla... no fines lucraticos... bla bla...

Espero os guste!

Me a salido...un poco cursi ¬.¬ XDD

**_

* * *

_**

**_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás _**

-------------------------

-Maestro…-Sus ojos miraban el atardecer que se divisaba en su alcoba, mas su mente estaba en otra parte, en otro lugar, en otro momento…con otra persona…

------------Flash Back-------------

La luna iluminaba mágicamente la habitación, unos hermosos ojos grises le miraban, inexpresivos

-Lo siento…no se lo dije antes…por miedo…maestro…-Un dolor punzante atravesaron esos ojos grises, lo podía ver, pero ¿por que?

-No te reprochare nada…al fin…tu ya no eres mi padawan…-Contestaron fríamente esos labios, perfectos…

-Pero…

-Adiós…Anakin…-Y sin decir mas la silueta de su maestro desapareció como si de una sombra se tratase entre la oscuridad, dejándole ahí con una sensación inexplicable en el estomago

------------Fin del Flash Back-------------

**_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás _**

-------------------------

-No puedes hacer nada…resígnate!-Se repetía infinitamente el maestro Jedi, quería olvidarlo, quería arrancar ese dolor punzante, quería…quería estar con el…abrazarlo y decirle lo que sentía…quería pertenecer a su vida...-Ya no soy nada…ya no pertenezco a su vida…ya solo soy "Obi-Wan...el que me enseño"-Cuanta desesperación sentía en ese momento, no podía permitirlo, no quería que el, precisamente el le olvidara…

-------------------------

**_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar _**

-------------------------

-Anakin…¿que haces aquí?-Esa voz…esa voz que tanto quería…que tanto respetaba…volteo su mirada para observarla, que hermosa era, parecía un diamante…lleno de pureza y delicadeza

-Estoy meditando…-Le contesto sin emoción alguna, Padme se le acerco y se puso frente a el

-¿No te despedirás?

-¿Despedir¿De quien?-Pregunto extrañado el ahora Jedi

-¿No te lo dijo? Obi-Wan se va…-Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, sus mente se nublo, no podía irse, le necesitaba…le…le quería con el…junto a el…lo quería solo para el!

No termino de escuchar lo que su esposa le decía, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tenia que verlo, tenia que decirle que no se fuera…tenia que decirle lo que hacia mucho sospechaba y había tratado de ocultar…tenia que decirle que le quería…

-------------------------

**_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente _**

-------------------------

La nave estaba ya frente a el, su futuro era incierto, si, y lo mas seguro…muy doloroso si en el, pero lo tenia que hacer…tenia que olvidarle…y no lo podía hacer de otra manera…tenia que irse…para siempre

Hacia unos segundos la mujer que tanto odio y envidio se había despedido de el, borrando todo sentimiento negativo hacia ella, era verdad, ella no tenia la culpa, ella había ganado limpiamente el amor de su padawan…Le había preguntado el porque de su retirada, y le había mentido, como nunca lo había echo, le había dicho que tenia una misión, y que lo mas seguro es que no regresara…con vida

El consejo también le cuestiono, mas al ver que las razones no las quería dar, se resignaron y le dejaron ir…

"Anakin"

Esa era la maldita razón de su partida…

-------------------------

**_Un solo intento basta en este momento  
para poder saber  
si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio  
de lo que va a suceder _**

-------------------------

-Espere!-Grito desesperado una voz…una voz que conocía demasiado bien…-¿Por que se va!-Le cuestiono la figura de su padawan que estaba tomada de la gigantesca puerta debido al cansancio

-Por una misión…-Murmuro, no le quería mentir…pero debía…debía hacerlo…-Anakin camino a paso lento hacia su maestro y se detuvo a unos metros de este

-No es cierto…-Susurro el joven Jedi, Kenobi se volteo cuestionándolo con la mirada

-Me temo que así es…Anakin-Le contesto su ex-maestro

-¡NO ME MIENTA!-Grito enfurecido Anakin mientras su mano tomaba fuertemente el brazo de Obi-Wan

-¿Que crees que haces?-Le pregunto ahora molesto Obi-Wan, los ojos de Anakin se llenaron de lagrimas repentinamente tomándole por sorpresa

-No se valla…no me deje…no lo haga…

-------------------------

**_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito  
la distancia no es  
motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo  
y para siempre yo estaré _**

-------------------------

No supo por que, pero su cuerpo se había movido en un reflejo, sus brazos habían rodeado la figura de su aprendiz, protegiéndole, abrazándole…Anakin se arrodillo lentamente al igual que Obi-Wan, sin romper el abrazo

-Me tengo que ir…-Le murmuro Obi-Wan, sus manos acariciaban el cabello del joven, el cual tenía su cabeza posada en uno de sus hombros

-Lo siento…lo siento tanto…-Se disculpo entrecortadamente Anakin mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a Obi-Wan

-No te tienes que disculpar…no has hecho nada…-Le consoló Obi-Wan con un profundo dolor al verle así

-Por eso mismo maestro!-Grito separándose de el-Por no haber echo nada!-Obi-Wan no entendía, sus ojos miraban confundidos los de su aprendiz-Por no haberle dicho antes que…-Su voz se quebró, tenia que decírselo, era en ese momento o nunca…-Que le quiero…mas que a un maestro, mas que a un padre, mas que a un hermano…le quiero, le amo…

-------------------------

**_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo así podré tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente _**

-------------------------

Una sensación desconocida lleno su cuerpo, no lo creía, eso debía de ser un maldito sueño…una ilusión...

-Yo…-Musito sin saber que decir al ver que el tiempo pasaba y Anakin empezaba a tornarse en un tono escarlata, recordó entonces algo que le dijo su maestro _"Una acción dice muchas cosas…" _Y recordando eso tomo la cara del jedi frente a el y se acerco lentamente, su cuerpo estaba seguro a comparación del de su padawan, el cual empezó a temblar levemente, sintió la respiración calida de Anakin, sus ojos miraban penetrantemente los del joven, el cual estaba estático, sin saber que hacer, así al fin sus labios se rozaron, produciéndole a ambos una pequeña descarga que les erizo la piel, solo para profundizar lo prohibido…para sentir cada centímetro de la boca del otro, el beso fue aumentando su intensidad, miles de sentimientos los atravesaban en esos instantes, haciendo que todo fuera perfecto…hasta que, como si de una espada atravesando la fantasía con dura crueldad, escucharon un leve sollozo…el cual les separo rápidamente

-------------------------

**_Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
bésame y solo axial podré tenerte _**

**_Eternamente en mi mente _**

-------------------------

Obi-Wan observo todo el lugar, no había nadie, y entonces sintió la mirada de la persona frente a el mirarle detenidamente, su corazón sintió una fuerte sacudida de nervios, volteo buscando los ojos azules de Anakin y observo que este le sonreía abiertamente

-Se qued…-Mas Anakin no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Obi-Wan se había levantado rápidamente y caminaba apresurado hacia la nave, tenia que irse, eso estaba mal, muy mal, ahora no podría olvidarle, no lo podría hacer sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero no podía suceder eso, el estaba casado! Su esposa estaba embarazada! Por dios, ERAN JEDIS!Se sentó rápidamente el la cabina del piloto y encendió la nave

-¡Que cree que hace!-Grito Anakin poniéndose delante de la nave con rabia en los ojos, COMO PENSABA SI QUIEREA EN IRSE! Ahora que sabían que sentían lo mismo!

-¡Esto no puede ser Anakin!Lo sabes muy bien-Le contesto desesperado Obi-Wan observándole con dolor-Tienes una hermosa esposa que te quiere con toda su alma, estas esperando a un hijo! Anakin! Somos jedis!-Grito desgarrándose por dentro

-No me importa! Llévame contigo! TE AMO!-Le contesto Anakin dispuesto a subir a la nave también, mas Obi-Wan utilizo la fuerza para impedírselo

-No puedo arruinar tu vida…PERDONAME ANAKIN!-Y con esas últimas palabras Obi-Wan miro a Anakin con lágrimas, y su nave partió a gran velocidad dejando a Anakin con el corazón destrozado

-MALDITA SEA!-El grito desgarrador de Anakin se escucho a lo lejos, mientras este se dejaba caer en el piso golpeándolo, desquitándose con el, odiándolo, ya que sabia que nunca podría odiar a Obi-Wan, ni olvidarlo…

-Anakin…-Susurro escondida entre sollozos Padme, la cual estaba escondida detrás de una nave, con el alma destrozada, y sabiendo la verdad

-------------------------


End file.
